bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Left Shoe (BZPRPG)
Lefty : Lefty is the CEO of ProtoBot Industries. Very friendly and outgoing, a highly trusted and trustworhty individual. But his benign persona can be decieving- he's a cutthroat businessman who trusts no one and isn't fooled easily. : History Lefty was the first of the 'social' line of robots. His social aspects were placed alongside the more standard aspects of a combat machine in the event that if one of the aspects failed the other would still work. Fortunately, both worked. Now Lefty is an outgoing, highly erratic and somewhat eccentric socialite. He operates as the primary spokesperson and salesman for the company that created him, spreading the word and finding buyers. Unknown to the company CEO, Lefty is far more ambitious and cunning than anticipated, and has far deeper plans than simply selling protobots. After taking control of the company, Lefty set off on a far more aggressive (yet entirely legal) sales style, doing whatever he had to within legal and moral bounds to under cut, buy out, or simply economically crush other companies. With the ability to produce and provide any product or service, it didn't take long. At first, growth was exponential, then it began to peter down as the public in general came to realize just how big a monopoly ProtoBot Industries was forming. Though boycotts and laws were passed, PBI's growth was only slowed, not stopped. Able to reduce their prices to levels that would drive competition bankrupt if they lowered down to double PBI's prices, no business could keep up with them for more than a few years. Twenty years after Lefty's control of PBI, ProtoBot Industries officially could no longer draw profit. Every widget spent or earned was from or by ProtoBot Industries. Every inhabitant of the island (Svonis Fardaz) and employee. Every product sporting their logo. Every service by their workers. Within ten years, the entire island was ProtoBot. The plants, protodites. The soil, protodites. The odd phenomenon around the island preventing the water from being salty, a protodite net that kept the salt out of the area, making a freshwater ocean within a mile of the island. All food was protodite; fruit, veritable, grain, or meat. Every rock and grain of sand was composed of protodites. Over sixty percent of the population were protobots, and one hundred percent of the organic population had protodites so deeply infused wtih their bodies, injections were no longer needed on infants- they were simply passed on. With nothing else to do, Lefty prepared 'Project Expansion' and sent fifty groups of employees and enough protodites to sustain them all over the world, seeking out more islands, more economies. Lefty, himself, went to Locus Abeo for a very brief time, then relocated to Aensetr Derrum. Locus Abeo Lefty was on Locus Abeo with his bodyguard, Robo, for a brief time. Days after the factory was set up and Lefty and Robo left to begin selling, a series of disasters struck the island, destroying the factory and disheartening most of the populous. Lefty and Robo met a few individuals on the island, convincing them to come work for ProtoBot Industries, and after a short and futile meeting with the LASSR Corporation, Lefty left the island on one of the ships that had arrived to provide relief to the island. Aensetr Derrum ProtoBot Industries exploded once it was set up on Aensetr Derrum. Taking the market by storm, PBI products quickly began to flood shelves. With his headquarters in No-kiri, Lefty orchestrates his small but growing economic empire on the airborne island, using his products and employees to establish ties and maneuver himself into the various niches- some established, some created to suit his aims- of Aensetr Derrum. Personality Lefty is a cheerful, happy-go-lucky person with the shrewd mind and double-talk of a salesman. He frequently visits people or businesses or even public officials to wrangle his way into owning, selling, or in some way profiting from whatever he can. Powers and Abilities Lefty shares the same basic powers and abilities of all protobots. His body is constructed entirely of protodites, each protodite containing his consciousness, allowing him to break off into individual protodites to slip through small areas and reassemble himself at will. The protodites' bodies are a protosteel-based substance which gives them incredible durability individually, but when combined into a massive body like Lefty they take on a structural power unlike that of anything yet known. And in the instances when his body is damaged, the protodites can reassemble themselves to patch any problems until more protodites can be applied to replace the damaged or destroyed ones. The incredibly sturdy body also allows for enhanced strength and speed, allowing him to lift any common-place object and out pace any average Toa. Category:Protobots (BZPRPG)